Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 40
Nieuwe Tijdinghe van Shertogenbossche. Met noch Tijdinghe uut Vlaenderen, ende Duynkercken. Met Tijdinghe wt s’Graven-Haghe in Hollandt. (New Tidings from 's-Hertogenbosch. With further Tidings from Flanders, and Dunkirk. With Tidings from The Hague in Holland.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 16 March 1622. Summary 's-Hertogenbosch, 7 March 1622. *Daring action of soldiers from the garrison of 's-Hertogenbosch*. A number of them, in disguise as sledge hauliers, lured 55 Dutch soldiers of the garrison out of Fort Crevecoeur*, into an ambush by 100 soldiers from 's-Hertogenbosch. *Talk of 400 men going to breach the dikes at Tierlen-Wiert, for failure to pay contribution*, as the Dutch have done at Sluis* and Aardenburg*. Dunkirk, 6 March 1622. *Many adventurers arrive daily. A mere sloop brought in a merchantman laden with grain, valued at 30,000 guilders. The men get four-fifths of the prize money. *Talk of Prince Maurice* being at Cadzand*, for reason unknown. The Hague, 4 March 1622. *Collection of 500th Penny and granted subsidy will lead to disturbances. In some places inhabitants have already demonstrated in numbers at the town hall. *The common people wasting away, trade and manufactures at a standstill. *Arminians* being allowed to return to public service, and to hold services unmolested. Perhaps wish that Oldenbarnevelt was still alive. *Thomas Viller*, and other captains of Jülich*, have satisfied His Excellency but have still to satisfy the States General.* Cologne, undated (1622) *Count of Stirum's* cavalry intending to surprise the Count of Anholt's* forces at Attendor, but at village of Brielen they themselves surprised by Anholt's Croats*; hundreds killed, many horses and much booty taken, several officers captured, including Stirum's Lieutenant Colonel. Christian of Brunswick* is sending the booty looted from churches to Lippstadt* for safekeeping. Venice, February 1622. *The Governor of Milan* has sent Don Melchior de Bracamonte* to Spain with the articles agreed with the Grisons, even though they had already been sent by Don Vives. Contents will only be known when they are ratified by the Grisons*], but those relating to the form of government of the Valtelline* have been controverted by Dr Pedrobello in Spain, so that other lawyers have become involved in redrafting. *Order has come from Spain for the raising of the new regiments reported on before, with commissions for 30 new captains and the raising of light horse, to be quartered in the Grisons; victuals and munition being sent in preparation, and 18 chests of Reals sent from Spain. *Merchants from Genoa* and elsewhere have sent letters of exchange into High Germany for the purchasing of goods to be sold in the Duchy of Milan. *In Genoa a ship has arrived from Sicily carrying 600 lasts of grain, and 8,000 double Ducats have been sent to Provence to buy grain. *In Madrid the ambassadors of the Emperor and of Lorraine have arrived to negotiate the future of the Valtelline; the queen's* French ladies in waiting have been dismissed, to her great sorrow. *The new Empress* has been convoyed through Venetian territory at the state's expense, at a cost of over 50,000 Crowns. Transcription Front page :::Martius, 1622. 40 :::Nieuwe Tijdinghe van Shertogenbossche. :::Met noch Tijdinghe uut Vlaenderen, ende Duynkercken. :::Met Tijdinghe wt s’Graven-Haghe in Hollandt. :::Eerst Ghedruckt den 16. Meert. 1622. :::coat of arms Amsterdam :::T’Hantwerpen by Abraham Verhoeven 3 Tijdinghe uut s’Hertoghenbossche vanden 7. Meert. Wat die van s’Hertoghen-Bossche voor handen hebben ghehadt en is ten vollen noch niet bekendt. Door dat de Bosch-Soldaten meer besich sijn om teghens den Vyandt wat ghoets aen te rechten dan het zelve over te schrijven. Als genoech blijcken kan wt het selve sy op het laeste vanden Joncksten vorst aengherecht hebben als wy nu eerst verstaen, ende is alsulckx. Daer worden alsdoen groot ghoet s’Hertoghen-Bossch inghebrocht wt Hollandt met de Sledden, oock sonder Licenten, waer over de Staten verboden hebben dat niemant ooc met Licenten yet naer den Bosch soude voeren, waer over de Bossche Gasten wat Geestichs verzint hebben, om den couden tijdt te passeren. Sy sijn met sommighe Sledden ghecomen neffens 4 de Schansse Creveceur, al oft sy wt Hollandt naer s’Hertoghenbossche hadden aengewilt. Waer over die van Creveceur hun wilden doen aencomen. Maer de Ghedeguizeerde Soldaeten, met hunne Sleden wech loopende riepen dat sy maer Botter ghelaeden en hadden. Hier over isser ontrent xv. vanden Vyant op de Sleden wt gheloopen. De Sleden voor, sy naer, alst nu beghost te naecken soo spronghender sommighe wt de Manden die op de Sleden stonden, ende desghelijckx diese trocken namen hunne Wapenen wt de manden om hun te weren teghens de xv. D’welck die vant’ Fordt bemerckende quamper noch ontrent 40. om de xv. te secoureren. Waer over 100. vande Bossche Soldaeten die hier op achter den Dijck verwachten dese al te samen den wech aff ghesneden hebben, ende hebbense al ghebrocht in het parck in het aenschouwen van het Fort. Men wilt zegghen dat den Joncksten aenslach met 400. Mannen gheweest zoude zijn op Tierlen-Wiert om den selven in het water te stellen, door datse gheen Contributie en willen gheven, d’welc niet vrempt en moet schijnen, aen ghezien de Hollanders by Sluys ende Ardenburch wel int water hebben ghezedt de Landen die ooc onder Contributie stonden. Den tijdt sal ons leeren. 5 Tijdinghe wt Duynkercken vanden 6. Meert. T’is hier eenen lust om zien hoe veel Avantureurs hier daghelijckx aenboorden. Een Sloepe alleen is onlanckx aengherendt op een Zeeuwsch Coopvaerder ende heeft hier een Schip met Graen ghelaeden binnen ghebracht, waer van den Buyt wort over de dertich Duyzent Ghuldens gheacht. De Gasten hebben de vier deelen van de vijff. Men wilt hier zegghen dat den Grave Mauritz naer Cazandt soude comen zijn, waerom is onbekendt, als oock wat desseyn hy voor handen soude hebben. Tijdinghe Wt S’Graven-Haghe, vanden 4. Meert. Het inhaelen vanden vijff-hondersten Penninck als oock de ghejonde Consenten, willen groote swaricheyt mede brenghen, op vele plaetsen is het volck met groote Troupen op de Raedt-Huysen hier teghens wt ghevallen. t’Ghemeynte wort ter wijlen gansch wt gemerghelt, dies te meer dat alle Neringhe gheheel verslappen. Ende by dien de Manifacturen niet en kunnen vertiert worden, so wort Hollant den mont ghesloten. Men laet de Arminianen wederom in de Magistraten 6 Indringhen. Desghelijcks groote Vergaderinghe der selver sonder verstooringe. Het schijnt men zoude den Ouden Barnevelt wel wederom in het leven willen hebben. Thomas Viller, ende andere Gulicksche Capiteynen, al hoe wel sijn Exc. verclaert heeft Satisfactie van hunlieden te hebben, moeten voorts de Heeren Staten te vreden stellen. Men wildt hier desen treck al wel verstaen. Tijdinghe wt Ceulen Als den Graeff van Anholdt met zijnen Legher tot Attendor was ghearriveert, soo hebben de Styrumbsche Ruyters hem willen besoecken, ende zijn tot in een Dorp Brielen genaempt ghecomen, maer sy sijn ontdeckt gheweest, ende den voornoemden Graeff heeft de Crauwaten terstondt derrewaerts ghesonden, die hebben de Styrumsche Ruyters int Dorp overvallen, ende eenighe honderdt daer van doot gheslaghen, vele Peerden, ende andere ghoede Bueten becommen, ende daer beneffens hebben sy den Luytenant Coronel vanden Graeff van Styrumb met noch eenighe andere Officiers Ghevanghen ghenomen, soomen verstaet, soo doet den Hertoch Christiaen van Bruynswijck, alle de Bueten ende de kercke Ghoederen naer de Lipstadt voeren, maer oft hem ten lesten wel becomen sal is Godt bekendt. 7 Tijdinghe wt Venetien vande Maent Februarij. Den Gouverneur van Milanen heeft Don Melchior de Bracamonte mette Articulen die mette Grisons ghesloten zijn, naer Spagnien gesonden, niet teghenstaende dat Don N. Vives alreede van te voren mette selve derrewaerts was ghetrocken, men en can de zelve Articulen noch niet eygentlijck verstaen nochte weten, tot dat deselve byde gheinteresseerde Grisons sullen zijn gheconfirmeerdt, maer de Puncten raeckende de Regeringe van Valtelin, ende de omligghende plaetsen, sijn tot Madril, door D. Pedrobello, disputabel ghemaeckt, waer doore men noch meer Advocaten heeft doen beschrijven omme een rechte Forme van Regeringhe achtervolghende ende conform den voorghaenden staet te stipuleren. Wt Spagnien is bevel comen datmen de Regimenten daer van wy voor desen hebben vermaen gemaeckt soude lichten, tot welcken eynde, zijnder wederomme wel dertich Nieuwe Capiteynen ghedenomineert, de welcke oock eenighe Lichte Peerden sullen aen nemen, die hen quartier sullen hebben int Veltlin, ende int Landt der Graubonten oft Grisons, waer toe men oock vele Victaillie ende andere nootsackelijckheden derrewaerts sal seynden, 8 ghelijckmen oock tot dien eynde achthien kisten Realen wt Spagnien heeft ghesonden. De Genevoysche ende andere Cooplieden hebben oock vele geldts op Wissel naer Hooch-Duytslandt over ghemaeckt, om alderhande dinghen in te coopen, omme in t’Hertochdom van Milaenen den Coophandel wederom op te rechten. Tot Genua is een Schip met ses honderdt Lasten Graen wt Sicilien ghearriveert, men heeft oock acht duysent dobbel Ducaten naer Proventien ghesonden, om Graen daer mede inne te coopen. Tot Madril is eenen Ambassadeur vanden Keyser, ende eenen anderen wt Lorreynen, om op de saecken van Veltlin te Tracteren, ghearriveerdt, ende men heeft aende Coninghinne alle de Fransche Vrouwen ende Jouffrouwen ontnomen, daer van sy seer bedroeft is. Voorts is de Nieuwe Keyserinne doort’ Veneetsche ghebiedt gheconvoyeert, ende costvry ghehouden gheweest, d’welck over de vijftich Duyzendt Croonen heeft ghecost. FINIS :::V.C.D.W.C.A.* Bibliographical information currently unavailable Category:History of news 16220316 Category:Printed on 16 March 1622 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven 0307 0306 0304 0300 0200